


you could wait a lifetime

by leadbitter



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bristol Rovers F.C., M/M, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leadbitter/pseuds/leadbitter
Summary: so sam wasn’t stupid, or in denial, but he had enough sense to know that bisexuality and football don’t mix - or at least not openly.





	you could wait a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> 1.4k of self indulgent fluff that likely doesn’t make sense
> 
> title from cigarettes and alcohol by oasis
> 
>  
> 
> disclaimer: this is a work of fiction and not intended to represent or speculate on the real lives of any person, only using their likeness to write a story

_july 2018_

Sam’s reflection stared back at him in the lift mirror, all burnt shoulders and sun-bleached hair - two weeks in Marbella had taken a toll on him and the idea of a cold shower in a flat in Bristol was almost luxurious. He rolled his shoulder back as the lift dinged, sighing and dragged his suitcase out until he was in front of his door. Sam fiddled with his keys, found the right one and slipped it into the lock.

Compared to the air conditioned corridors, the heat of the flat was like walking straight back into Spain. Sam dumped his bags in the doorway and pushed through the flat in search of a fan and a cold glass of water. He stopped when he got to the living room because right there in front of his face was Adam Smith, all 6 foot 5 of him sprawled on his sofa under a sheet.

And there it was; all the repressed feelings from the past year, the last game of the season and Adam kissing him in the changing room after beating Southend, not seen him since.

 

Sam knew he liked Adam, that warm feeling that spread from his chest and coiled in his stomach when he grinned spoke volumes, and Sam knew better than to try and deny it. See, even coming up through Scunthorpe’s academy when there was this lad he fancied (probably plays in The National League North now, but that doesn’t matter much), his semi-sensible conscious told him that it didn’t matter, had no relation to football.

So Sam wasn’t stupid, or in denial, but he had enough sense to know that bisexuality and football doesn’t mix - or at least not openly. He’d told Mildy, known him for so long and here in Bristol it felt safe, mentioning it offhandedly after a training session when they were the only two left on the field. And then was Darrell; Sam wasn’t sure whether to tell him, knowing fully how much it can fuck up a career (he’d found that out swiftly enough a year into his Oxford days- Appleton narrowing his eyes at him as he severed his contract). In the end, Sam blurted it out during a meeting in the gaffers office when he’d asked if there was anything he wanted to talk about, didn’t have to but thought it was best he knew where he stood before the season started.

It wouldn’t be a problem, almost definitely in fact given that the last person he dated was a girl called Sarah from Blackpool, had a few one night stands here and there but nothing serious. Nothing made his stomach twist in knots and turn over like some kind of mad roller coaster these days.

And yet there Adam fucking Smith was with his strong accent and messy hair really testing his willpower to be professional. Joined on the same day, so they were on the same kind of level right from the beginning, albeit Sam was more experienced.

Adam had given him a toothy smile and exclaimed something like _Y’alright, i’m Adam, you know from Northampton_ , and then he’d rambled on about Sunderland and his promotion season at Northampton, and eventually when he’d ran out of breath asked _Yeah so you’re Sam right?_ He’d had to smile then, already fond and, as he’d realise later, completely and utterly fucked.

  
Adam was nothing short of a complete enigma, so it probably shouldn’t have shocked Sam as much as it did that he’d somehow made his way into a flat that he had no reasonable way of getting into. Sam didn’t even know he was back yet - Broady telling him he wouldn’t be back for two days, so unless Tom had been feeding him lies (which Sam honestly wouldn’t mind that much) that was one other thing that was fucking confusing.

The telly was switched on, the gentle buzzing of electricity ringing around his ears and Fortnite on the screen emitting a blue glow across Adam’s face. Sam stood in the doorway to the living room, his heart fluttering and debating whether he should wake him up. He thought maybe he could sneak out, was even beginning the motions as he smacked his toe on the door frame.

“Ah fuck!” Sam shouted, hopping around, cursing the throbbing pain in his foot and the fact that he could see Adam eyes flickering open.

“Sam?” _and_ there it was, a sleep-ridden voice mumbling from the sofa and Sam couldn’t avoid it then. He sighed and, still limping, shuffled over to slump down on the sofa where Adam’s legs used to be.

“You alright Smudge?” More a greeting than an actual question, but his tone was off and Adam groaned, shifting himself so he was sat upright and looking at Sam.

“Not massively.”

Sam raised his eyebrow, any sort of awkward tension he had expected surprisingly not present. “Oh yeah? Any reason you’re in my flat?”

“Forgot me key to my house.” He answered quickly, and almost sheepishly, shaking his head slightly. Sam couldn’t quite figure out why that was an excuse.

“Makes perfect sense, sorry for asking,” and Sam pushed himself up, almost getting caught in Adam’s sheet (well, it was most likely Sam’s but it was all irrelevant). “Fancy a drink Ads?”

Adam was still entangled in an empty duvet cover, eyes half shut and looking at Sam like he was speaking a foreign language. “A.. drink?”

Looking all innocent and sleepy on _Sam’s_ sofa was really doing things to his head, and to be honest, Sam didn’t know whether he wanted it to continue or not.

He smiled slightly, “Yeah, a drink,” and here Sam moved through to the kitchen, “Coffee, water, orange juice, could even have a vodka if you really fancy it Smudge.”

Sam rummaged around in the fridge, although it was a fruitless task because it was practically empty after half a month away on holiday. He turned back around to ask Adam again and stopped in his tracks, mouth parted ever so slightly, breath caught in his throat.

Adam was stood a foot in front of him, all quiet footsteps and messy hair, little short of stunning. Sam swallowed. “I have squash as well,” he murmured and pointed back at the cupboards. Following his finger, Adam chuckled roughly and moved so he was leaning against the worktop next to Sam, rather than in front of him.

“I’m alright for drinks Slocs,” His voice sounded steady, but the gruffness gave him away.

Sam that thought now was the best time to confront the elephant in the room; if it went wrong, he could always put in a transfer request and decide to play for Carlisle United. His confidence wasn’t very high, but given the way that Adam was looking at him in that moment, a small needle of hope eased itself into his mind.

“So uhh, you know umm,” Sam cleared his throat. “You know at Southend right? Well-“

Adam butted in nervously, “Yeah about that, right, it’s just that i sort of really fancy you, and i saved that penalty and i was proper high on adrenaline. So yeah, i really like you, and it’s fine if you don’t feel the same, honest, but like i’ve wanted to kiss you for ages and i didn’t want it to be weird when training started again so i got your spare key off Sercs when i got back from Ibiza early, which looking back on was really weird and actually a bit stalkerish. Like i should’ve just came round when you were back and, yeah. I just like you.”

Sam’s brain short-circuited, his heart bouncing out of his chest and there was only one thing to do.

Adam was still breathing heavily, tired from his rant, when Sam kissed him, softly at first, just pressed his lips against Adam’s. But them Adam reached out for Sam’s waist, and Sam all but melted, so used to nothing and now finally so much of what he wanted that it was overwhelming. He stumbled backwards, pulling Adam with him back into the living room, lips moving together like they were made for eachother. They fell onto the sofa, laughing lightly, and separated but still leant against each other.

“You’re such a div,” Adam mumbled, pressing his forehead against Sam’s and running his fingers through his hair.

Sam grinned and didn’t respond, but reached up to rest his hand on the nape of Adam’s neck and shut his eyes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> eve xx
> 
> tumblr: jordpickford


End file.
